ABSTRACT Antimicrobials (including antibiotics, antifungals, and antivirals) are among the most commonly prescribed medications in all healthcare settings. Unlike most therapeutic agents, their use can contribute to their own future ineffectiveness. Antibiotic-resistant bacteria now cause ~ 23,000 deaths annually in the US. Worldwide it is estimated by 2050, 10 million deaths annually will be attributable to antimicrobial resistance unless we improve our use of these life-saving drugs. A key strategy in combating antimicrobial resistance is performing antimicrobial stewardship. Antimicrobial stewardship assures that the correct antimicrobial is prescribed and administered at the correct time, with the correct dose, and for the correct duration. This practice will mitigate the selective pressure driving antimicrobial resistance, reduce antimicrobial adverse drug reactions, and promote better clinical outcomes. The Annual International Pediatric Antimicrobial Stewardship Conference has been dedicated to implementing and improving antimicrobial stewardship for children cared for in all healthcare settings for the past 8 years. As the only conference in the world dedicated to pediatric antimicrobial stewardship, the conference has seen an increase in attendance as these topics have come to the forefront of medical and pharmacy practice. The conference is intended for all healthcare professionals and includes a basic workshop for those individuals just learning and starting antimicrobial stewardship programs in both inpatient and outpatient settings. National experts present new research and best practice in the areas of implementation, treatment strategies for antibiotic-resistant infections, epidemiology of resistance, the influence of antimicrobials on the microbiome, and social determinants of antimicrobial prescribing. Importantly, the meeting attracts many trainees, who have the opportunity to present their research in oral and poster form and to interact and collaborate with national experts in the field. Most importantly, the conference is structured to encourage and facilitate networking and establishment of collaborations that will prove essential in the fight against antibiotic-resistant infections.